


Where the Heart Belongs

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Home, Mother-Daughter Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: Home is where the heart is.In which Ciri spends her time with Yennefer and Geralt underneath the winter sky.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Where the Heart Belongs

_Home is where the heart is._

Ciri turned that phrase over and over in her mind as she led her mare towards the stables. Gazing up at the manor and its snow-covered rooftops, she realized how much she missed the place. For more than a year, she had been traveling the Continent and had saved enough coin to last for a while. 

She sighed and climbed the steps towards the front door. Her parents had given her the key to the residence a while ago, and she had kept it safely stowed in her saddlebags. Now, it was in her hand, the brass shining brightly in the winter sun. 

A faint smile crossed her face as she opened the door, expecting Yennefer to be there waiting for her. She had expected her arrival, as Ciri's letter was delivered two weeks ago. Geralt was gone in Novigrad to visit Dandelion; however, he was only a day's ride behind her. 

She stepped through and entered the foyer, already anticipating her mother's rush of an embrace. Except, to her surprise, the room was vacant. 

She felt her heart drop as she called out, her voice echoing throughout the halls. No one was inside. Perhaps her mother was out in Beauclaire, or maybe she decided to go with Geralt. The thought made Ciri even more upset. She would have to wait for them to return alone and in an empty manor. 

"Where could she be?" She found herself muttering. Her eyes gazed towards the windows, and she decided to go back outside. The glistening snow softly crunched under her boots as she began to walk towards the sofa where Yen would usually sit during springtime. 

It would have surprised her if the sorceress was even outside. She found the velvet chair empty as well, but she looked further towards the snow-covered field. 

Her eyes first saw the dark billowing hair, then the black winter coat covering a shapely figure. Immediately, she felt like running. Sprinting even. 

And so she did. 

"Yennefer!"

She ran faster, her legs carrying her as swift as the wind. Down, down the hill, she went, almost slipping on the ice. She called out her name once again. And then--

"Mother!"

Finally, Yen turned, raven locks swaying in the winter breeze. Her eyes widened.

"Ciri!"

The enchantress took only two steps forward only for her daughter to rush into her arms. Yennefer staggered and caught her breath. 

"Oh my," She gasped, and let out a breathless laugh. 

An embrace. So soft and warm. So different from the cold surrounding them. 

For a moment, the only sound was the crisp winter air dancing in the breeze. Ciri felt Yen loosen her hold, her hands softly cupping her cheeks.

"Let me look at you." 

Ciri leaned into her mother's touch, closing her eyes. Yennefer's hands were so gentle, so tender. Gods, it was as if she were 10 years old and the both of them in Ellander once more. Her mother brushed a stray ashen hair away from her face, breathing out a sigh of joy and relief and everything in between.

"Oh, my daughter. How I've missed you." 

Ciri met her violet eyes, and she smiled softly. 

"I've missed you too. So so much." 

And it was true. 13 months spent on horseback and traveling alone had been challenging at times, moments of violence were balanced by moments of peace and wonder. And in those moments, she sometimes found herself wishing that Geralt and Yennefer were beside her. 

Ciri sighed and pulled away. Her breaths came out as puffs of white vapor as she spoke, emerald eyes laced with the utmost sincerity. 

"I want nothing more but to join you on this stroll." 

She had missed their time spent together--missed the laughs, the teasing, and the fact that they had each other for company. There was nothing, nothing in the world that could replace the feeling of being with the ones that she loved most. 

Yen smiled softly. "Alright. Join me then, my darling."

\---  
They walked for a while, passing trees whose leaves had fallen long ago, and whose branches hung small, sparkling icicles. The vineyard looked as if it had a blanket of white thrown over it. It was a calming, relaxing sight. 

"I'd expected you to come later in the evening." 

Ciri tore her gaze away from the landscape and to her mother.

"I decided to come earlier and beat Geralt."

Yennefer laughed at her remark, and hearing that sound made Ciri's heart swell. She grinned and brushed a few stray snowflakes off her shoulders. The clouds had started to gather, causing snow to gently fall around them. To find a mother and her daughter on a winter stroll, it was a sight to behold. 

"Well, considering that he hasn't arrived yet must mean you've won." Yennefer's eyes glinted in amusement, and her daughter's smile only grew even bigger. 

They walked further along the trail, sharing stories and laughs. Toussaint was as beautiful in the winter as compared to the other seasons. In summer, the roses bloomed to show off their vibrant red hues, in spring the sunflowers rose to bask in the daylight, and in the fall the leaves turned as golden as the sunsets. It was the perfect paradise. 

Three white hares bounded across the field, and Yen stopped to look back towards the house. Ciri stared at the enchantress, her elegant black proving a stark contrast with the white snow. She was beautiful, encompassing every bit of the woman her father had fallen in love with. And Ciri was proud--proud to be called her daughter and proud that she would always and forever be an important part of her life. Half of her heart would always be saved for Yennefer of Vengerberg. 

"Come, my darling." Her mother looped her arm around hers. "Geralt's waiting for us."

"How do you know?" 

"I can sense his distress and loneliness from here."  
\---  
"Yen?! Is Ciri home?"

The hours riding on horseback exhausted him, but the fact that Ciri was coming home had led him to ride at full speed the whole day. He called out Yennefer's name once again, but it was not his sorceress who answered. 

"I'm here!" 

His eyes widened at the sound of that voice, and he quickly turned the corner to meet the two women he loved the most in this world. 

"Welcome home, darling." Yen's eyes were shining and filled with joy.

"Geralt!" Ciri cried.

She hadn't changed a bit. As he rushed up to hold her in his arms, her laughter rang out and echoed throughout the manor.

Damn, he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders just because of that sound. 

"Missed you." Her father said, his voice gruff.

Ciri felt his tight embrace, and she returned it with equal strength.

"I missed you too." She replied. 

He let her go, smiling broadly, and looked at Yennefer, brushing stray snowflakes off her winter coat. She gazed up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Are you leaning in for a kiss or--" 

He silenced her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. 

Ciri shook her head and smiled. Seeing them together made her happy that they were finally at peace. It was reassuring to know they were safe and sound in this paradise--with no Wild Hunt, nor monster, nor emperor threatening their retirement. 

They pulled away, awkwardly trying to straighten themselves. Ciri laughed as they turned to look at her, Geralt wearing a sheepish grin. 

"Sorry...been away for a few days."

Yen rolled her eyes and cast him a fond smile. "Mhm."

"As if you didn't miss me too." He countered. 

Their daughter laughed, both turned to hear that sound. It was a wonder that just standing in their presence and in their love made her heart soar. They both smiled, Geralt putting a steady hand on her shoulder. 

"Alright, time for some catching up."

Ciri nodded and leaned into his chest, resting her head on that familiar and constant pillar of strength that was her father. 

"Mhm."

At last, she was with the both of them. 

At last, she was with the two halves of her heart. 

At last, Ciri was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Home is where the heart is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
